Curiosity and Innocence
by xxTwistedxDreamsxx
Summary: What if Jo and Laurie became best friends when they were just mere children? Would their silly little games lead to much more? Oneshot. Please read and review!


_**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic for Little Women. I was bored after I read Narnia fanfics and decided to write a story. This is what happens when I get extremely bored. In this story, Laurie just turned eleven while Jo is ten. I was just thinking what would have happened if Jo and Laurie became friends when they were still children. Please excuse my awful writings considering that I was already sleepy when I made this. Hope you like it all the same!**_

_**P.S. THIS IS PURELY MY IMAGINATION. I KNOW JO AND LAURIE MET AT THE BALL WHEN THEY WERE ALREADY TEENAGERS.  
**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE WOMEN IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!_**

_**I**_t was a fine summer's day. The sun was shining radiantly overhead. The wind was cool and refreshing. The sky was beautiful and there was no sight of clouds. A flock of birds could be seen flying.

On a small hill, joyful laughter could be heard.

"You'll never catch me, Teddy!" a little girl cried as she ran fast.

"Just you wait, Jo!"

Eleven-year-old Laurie was running with all his might to catch up with Jo. His dark hair was bouncing as he moved. Little Jo, on the other hand, laughed at her companion, turning her head to get a glimpse of him.

"Come on, Teddy! You can do better than that!" Jo turned around, only to see that Laurie was gone.

Jo furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment as to where Laurie could have gone.

"Teddy! Teddy! Where are you?" she shouted, scratching her head.

Just then, her vision was obscured by something…or someone.

"Told you I could catch up," the person whispered in Jo's ear.

She knew the voice anywhere. It was definitely, "Theodore Laurence," she said.

"Yes, Josephine March?" Laurie asked mischievously.

"Release me, _now_!"

"As you wish," Laurie said, removing his hands from her eyes.

Jo looked at him with a scornful face but Laurie just smiled in the most comical expression. She slapped him in the chest playfully before collapsing onto the soft green grass.

"I wonder why they do that," said Laurie, sitting beside Jo.

Jo sat up; wanting to see what Laurie was talking about.

"Do what?" she asked.

"_That_." Laurie pointed at a couple kissing underneath a tree at the foot of the hill.

The two children watched curiously as the young lady and gentleman parted and went on with their stroll.

"Well, _I _for one think it's sickening," Jo asserted, wrinkling her nose in utter disgust.

"I think so too," Laurie retorted, matter-of-factly as he softly pinched Jo's nose, smirking to himself all the while.

"Excuse be but bay I rebind you that I am Jo and dot Aby (Excuse me but may I remind you that I am Jo and not Amy)!"

Laurie withdrew his hand and said sarcastically, "I'm sorry but for a moment there I thought she was you."

Jo rolled her eyes at him and laid her back down once more.

Silence followed for a few minutes. The melodic sounds of nature echoed the hilltop. Neither of them wanted to disturb the harmony that surrounded them.

The peacefulness however was eventually broken by Laurie when he spoke.

"What do you think is the reason why they do that?"

"I don't know but Marmee and Father sometimes does that too," Jo answered, looking up at him.

All of a sudden, a wide grin spread across Laurie's face. The golden rays of the sun beat upon his face, giving it an ethereal glow.

"What are you thinking about?" Jo questioned him, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Laurie's cheeks coloured bright pink as he said, "You'll laugh and think it's stupid."

"No, I promise."

Laurie took a deep breath then mumbled shyly, "I was thinking that maybe...maybe we, well, could do it. I mean, just so we could know why others do it."

"Well, it's not such a stupid idea after all. I think it's all right. Nothing's going to happen anyway," Jo said, sitting up.

"So, will we do it?"

"I guess so. Now, close your eyes."

"Why should I? What if you punch me and I wouldn't know it? And besides, why can't you do it?"

"Because it'd be gross if you would kiss me. And I would never punch you. But I _would _if you don't close your eyes soon. I'd close them for you if you like."

"Fine I'll do it."

Laurie closed his eyes, worried with what Jo might do. Jo, on the other hand, tried to restrain herself from doing anything awful to him. She bit her lip so as not to burst out laughing.

"Here goes everything," Jo said to herself as she went closer.

"Three...two...one..."

Jo closed the gap between them but in reality, Laurie was actually the one who kissed her since he opened his eyes when Jo said two while she closed hers. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

They opened their eyes at the same time. Both looked mortified, shocked and somewhat happy all at the same time.

"So d-did you feel anything?" Laurie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No. And I still don't know what adults get by doing that," Jo answered, "Let's promise not to tell it to anyone."

The two children stood up.

"Do you, Theodore Laurence ― Laurie cringed at the mention of his name ― swear that you would never mention, not even a single word, about what happened today? Not even to your grandfather or your butler?" Jo asked.

"I swear."

They switched places. Then, Laurie said, "Do you, Josephine March swear not to tell a word of what happened today? Not even to your Marmee, Meg, Amy, and most especially to Beth?"

"I solemnly swear." Jo rolled her eyes at him.

"All right then. One…two…three…"

And with the use of the back of their hands, they wiped off their lips.

"Now what must we do?" Jo asked.

"Now, we could play!"

Laurie and Jo spent the rest of the day running around the hill and when they got tired of circling it, they ran up to the meadows where cows were busy munching off the grass.

When the sun began to set, Jo and Laurie walked back to their respective homes.

"See you tomorrow, Jo!" Laurie shouted happily as he waved his hand.

"Bye Laurie!" Jo returned, slowly walking back inside.

But before she could do so, Jo turned around. She laid a hand on the spot where Laurie kissed her and then smiled to herself before marching back inside.

**_Author's Note: I'd be so glad if you'd drop a review! It would totally make my day!_**


End file.
